Animo Wars: Revelations of War
Animo Wars: Revelations of War is the 74th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the third chapter of the season finale. The war of Sirius B has begon and Ben isn't only one with an army. Morpheos has returned and leads him army of monsters against Animo! This gives them the opportunity to capture Animo once and for all. But is everything really what it seems? Plot Many things had changed since the last time he was here. But the planet had turned into a wasteland. As he looks from the cliff, he sees Alien Hybrids fighting against an army of mutated aliens. It is clear that they aren't the only one the wage war against Animo. Morpheos was here and more disturbing, he had connected his Nightmaratrix with Bioids. But with Animo's Army having their hands full with Morpheus' Minions, the castle would be unprotected. Ben returns to his friends. This was the time to strike. But before he can reach his friends, he's blown away by a giant explosion, knocking him from the cliff. Hurt by the explosion, he looks to his side. Two feet appear and he feels how someone helped him up. Cretox helps him back up his feet. 'What has happened, Ben!' 'I've no idea, something attacked me!' 'It doesn't matter for now, what have you learned!' 'The army is at war with Morpheos! So we likely have two battles on our hands.' Cretox looks at the sky and it is only now that Ben realizes that his army is more than halved, Cretox, Kevin, Alan, Cooper and Julie are with him: 'Where are Gwen, Sage and the others.' 'I've sent them to battle the Army head-on,' Cretox replied. 'They will create a diversion as we attack the castle. But that means we have to move fast!' Cretox points at the castle in the distance as they start their journey. Most of the forests are gone, as is the hybrid wild-life. 'How long have they been fighting?' 'Ever since you bested Morpheos,' Cretox said. 'Since...' 'Duck,' Cooper yelled and pulls Julie and Alan in a cave made of big rocks. Cretox and Ben quickly follows as Nightmare Armodrillo jumps down on the place they had been if Cooper hadn't yelled at them. An Nightmare Wildmutt appears on the rock above them, Sniffing the air, trying to determine if anything was here. The N Armodrillo lools around but is suddenly grabbed from behind. They see how claws push through the N Armodrillo and tear it open. The Mutant quickly turned into a torn-up bioid. As Ben looks at what destroyed the bioid, the N Wildmutt attacks the murderer. The murderer is Monstrosity who catches his attacker with his right hands. After he slams it to the ground, he tears it in two pieces and drops the bioid on the ground. A fire bolt is fired at him which he evades barely. Enraged he looks skywards and jumps on the rock to kill his attacker. When they believe it is safe, they crawl from under the rock and start to run, crouching position. Ben turns into Solarbeast to make him run faster without outrunning the others, Alan turned into his Pyronite as Ship carries Cretox and Cooper. On their way they are stopped by a group of bioid mutants. Nightmare Swampfires. Ben grabs one of them and bites it head off. The electric shock released stuns him for a moment and he hears a scream. He looks around but the rest is in no need as they destroy the drones. Strange. He would use his other powers to disable his power from now one. The N Swampfires are reinforced by a Nightmare Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ben commands the others to stand behind him as the creature fires his rockets. Alan ignores the order and takes out the missiles, just as Ben fires at the creature. Alan managed to evade the attack swiftly but blocked it from sight from the raging mutant. The firebolt, melts a hole through the iron mass as he drops down. Speedsign looks at the monitor of the ship. He would arrive in no time! He shakes his head, thinking about the troubles King Vicktor had caused. His idiocy had ruined everything. Irichlos had taken back the planet in a swift motion and he had to flee, to escape the revolt. He was lucky he found this ship. But as he returned to his home planet he discovered something worse. The land was ravaged by a war. An army of mysterious aliens were fighting against their armies. They were invaded! He curses as he looks how the troops progresses. Sudden pink explosions stops the advance of the mutant troops. He sees how a group of mana-manipulating beings were attacking the forces of Morpheos and to his delight, their troops marches forwards. His euphoria, he doesn't notice the presence of the man standing behind him as he flies to the castle. As he is near the castle, the fist of the man behind him, starts to glow bright green. Ben and the gang enters a cave under the castle. As they enters the catacombs of the castle they look at the ceiling. Ben turns into Armodillo and raises his fist before he is stopped by Cretox: 'You will never get through this ceiling!' 'Of course I will, it's not that hard!' 'Not what the man meant!' Julie aims at his and fires. Ben is thrown back by the impact as his friends were closing in on him. 'Julie! What is wrong with you guys? We almost are where we have to be!' 'You still don't get it, do you! You were knock out for a moment, after the explosion. Enough time for Cretox to sent the magicians into combat and leave themselves unprotected.' Alan replied with an evil grin on his face. Cooper, wearing the same grin, continued: 'Enough time to kill them and take over their identity with ID masks.' 'They remove their masks revealing they are in reality, Bioware and a group of Armodisaurs. 'Away from anyone, nobody can save you!' 'You monsters!' With a broken spirit he turned into Hunter, he attacked the aliens who were surrounding him. He quickly attacks the ones that the ones impersonating Alan and Cooper. He grabs the Alan imposter and throws him against Cooper with enough force to throw them against the pillar holding up the ceilling. The Julie imposter put on her mask again and started to fire rockets at him. The ID masks were very impressive, they mimic their moves perfectly. But Ben was to angered to actually care about this technological marvel. He evaded the rockets fluidly and jumps at her, grabbed her by the head. Due to the power of his jump, she falls on her back as Ben starts to bang her head against the ground. But before he cause permanent damage to the imposter, he's attacked by the fake Kevin. He tries kick him but fails as Ben anticipates the move and throws him across the room. Ben's attention returns to the Julie imposter as he raised his fist to end her life: 'You have killed the woman I loved! That hurts! Be ready to experience what it feels like.' But before he finish his move, The Cretox imposter kicks him in his side, in a very nonchalance manner. 'What is going on, Ben!' The voice sounded like it was from far away. A more evil voice says: 'We killed all of them!' Cretox raises his fist and hit him as hard as he could, while he yells at Ben: 'Ben, you aren't doing this. Am I right?' Cretox steps towards him: 'And now, we will end you as well! You have failed everyone you loved!' He grabs Ben by the head and hold it in his hands 'Ben, fight against it!' 'Silence...' That voice, it wasn't Cretox. It was a voice in his head: 'Leave me alone!' 'They are dead, all dead!' the same voice says with sadistic pleasure. 'Cause we killed them. Now, have your revenge!' 'Leave me alone.' The Ultimatrix started to glow and engulfed Ben in a green light. The energy forces a black mist to leave his body and at that very moment, Monstrosity appeared behind him. The black mist had turned into Fiendfire, who grins at him. His tail is still connected with Ben's chest as he turns in his human form. 'Look at what you done!' His friends were scattered around him. Beaten by his hand. Only Cretox remained. 'This is of your doing! You have let them in this trap and now, you have beaten them up!' Monstrosity smiles as well and explains to him the events of the last hours. He explained to him how they infiltrated his mind, how they used him to send the magicians to only attack the army of Morpheos, to lead the Animo's Army away from the Castle. How they manipulated his sight and how he eventually beaten up his friends. 'But this isn't over Ben! You are going to kill Morpheos. It is to say, Fiendfire is going to use you to kill Morpheos. So we can claim the Nightmaratrix.' 'So, Animo can use it for a new machine? Never!' 'Animo? No, simple minded fool, no. We have listened for long enough to that idiot. This war is due to his lack of intellect and tactical thinking skills. Without me, the war would already be lost.' 'So you are all traitors? Like Powerhouse!' 'Speaking of which, I assume you killed my dear friend? Well, Fiendfire will use you to kill all of yours. To get even, so to say.' Fiendfire returned to his body and started to corrupt his mind again. Ben screams in agony as he tries to fight it but he feels how he slowly fades as he turns into Atomix. But suddenly a green light engulfs him. His body started to change, it grew as two wings sprouted from his back. His arms became longer. Moments later, Ben was transformed in a new alien: Archangel! He screams a final time as the intruder is forced out of his body. 'What is happening, Fiendfire! Take control over the boy!' Monstrosity screams in fear. Fiendfire tries to obey. He grabs Ben's head but he's no longer able to take control over his body. The ultimatrix was also gone, it's place taken by a golden orb. Ben punches him out of the way. A second hit goes right through Fiendfire but then Ben aims his fist at the intangible Fiendfire. 'You have been judged and found guilty,' he claims with an authority in his voice they haven't heard before. 'This is my verdict!' He opens his hand and a bright light fills the room. The light burns Fiendfire away, ending his reign forever. Kevin who lay behind the fiend, remains untouched by the light. Archangel turns around as Monstrosity tries to flee. Ben grabs him quickly and with the same voice: 'Monstrosity, you have been found guilty of High treason, genocide, war crimes. This is my verdict!' Monstrosity tries to fight him off and manages to knock him against the ground by slamming his fists against the Ben's back. But the hero easily recovers and grabs Monstrosity by the middle, flying to ceiling and crashes into the ceiling. After a few good hits, they break through and Ben flies to top of the ceiling at the first floor. He looks down and throws Monstrosity at the ground with serious force. He falls through the hole and lands on his back, ending his life. Aliens Used *Archangel (First Appearance) Archangel.jpg|'Archangel' Hunter.png|'Hunter' Solarbeast.png|'Solarbeast' *Hunter *Solarbeast Nightmaratrix Aliens Used (by Bioids) *Nightmare Armodrillo Nightmare Armodrillo.png|'N Armodrillo' Nightmare Swampfire.png|'N Swampfire' Nightmare Ultimate spidermonkey.png|'N Ultimate Spidermonkey' Wildmutt Nightmare form.png|'N Wildmutt' *Nightmare Swampfire *Nightmare Ultimate Spidermonkey *Nightmare Wildmutt Characters *Alan *Ben *Cooper *Cretox *Gwen *Julie *Kevin *Sage *Other Magicians Villains *Blight *Fiendfire (Deceased) Blight.jpg|'Blight' Fiendfire.jpg|'Fiendfire' Morpheos.png|'Morpheos' Monstrosity.png|'Monstrosity' Speedsign.jpg|'Speedsign' *Morpheos *Monstrosity (Deceased) Trivia *Archangel was first revealed in the Fanon Con trailer for season 4. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Season Finales